Union
by Prayer Reverie
Summary: In the rare chance that a Nobody is formed while the Human is still alive, it is left to the both of them to cope with each other. For their Union means more than peace and quiet, it means life and death.
1. Sora and Roxas

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and/or Kingdom Hearts 2. This story was not created for profit.

* * *

Part 1: Sora and Roxas

* * *

Sora slowly picked himself off of the soft ground, muttering curses along the way. Finally standing again, he looked at his enemy who was laughing as if Sora was a source of amusement. "You're a lot tougher than you look boy, this is turning out to be more fun than I imagined!" it, or possibly he judging from the deepness of the voice, said rather happily. 

"Damn overgrown Heartless … must be from Maleficent, she never did forget who took her down last time." Sora said quietly as he quickly gave himself a once-over. Fighting the giant Heartless was tough physically, but so far hadn't shown much resistance to the magic Donald had taught him. The problem was he was feeling a little drained in that area.

And his Keyblade didn't quite have the reach or strength against this particular Heartless. "What's the matter boy, giving up already?" it taunted.

"Never, just upping the ante a little." Sora replied, concentrating on his Keyblade. There was no mystical smoke or audible noise, it just changed into Oblivion, as if he had been wielding it from the start of the fight.

_I've been partial to Oathkeeper, but Oblivion is a good choice._

He ignored the odd thoughts that seemed to running through his head and charged the Heartless, leaping over the thrust fist and slashing at the other hand coming towards him. Vaulting off of the giant hand, Sora aimed straight for the head and brought Oblivion slicing through the left side of the head, running along the side of the head as if it was flat ground.

But he wasn't done yet, as he jumped off of the head, he turned and fired off three Firaga fire bolts in rapid succession, all three powerful bolts slammed into the back of the Heartless' head with enough force to send the monster towards the ground. Grinning, Sora dropped to the ground to stop his momentum and leapt once again at his enemy, preparing to end this fight with one last bolt.

The Heartless was ready and as Sora got close enough it brought its fist around – a fist that was easily the size of Sora himself – and sent the young boy painfully into another wall. The Keyblade Master coughed up blood and tried to focus his triple-vision without much success.

"Not good."

_That had to have hurt._

"No shit."

"I hope you've realized just how overmatched you are boy." The Heartless called out, letting Sora wallow in pain for a bit.

_He's really starting to piss me off._

"You're not the only one."

Pulling strength from somewhere, Sora stood again, wiped the blood off his mouth, and managed to mostly bring his vision under control. "One more, good hit, that's all I need."

_And that's all he needs. You take one more, and you're finished._

"Shut up, I won't die." His hand, Sora realized, was not his own. It looked almost like his, and felt almost as his hand felt, but it wasn't his hand. He quickly realized that while he saw double-vision in one eye, the other did not. "Stop it!" he hissed, and was relieved when everything seemed normal again. Well, except for the giant Heartless still trying to kill him.

Sora screamed a battle cry and launched himself with more speed than he thought possible at the Heartless. It bore a feral smile as it stood ready to end this battle. The blackness that seemed to engulf the space in front of Sora turned white more quickly than his Keyblade had become Oblivion and the boy stumbled upon the ground that had suddenly place itself beneath his feet.

"I'm not going to let you throw your life away you know." A boy spoke from behind him.

"Why do you care?" Sora asked, and then turned around only to be face to face with Roxas.

"Because I am you and you are me. We are connected more than a Human and Heartless or Human and Nobody ever should be, because you are alive and I am alive."

"I said I wasn't going to die." Sora retorted.

"And I'm going to make sure of that."

There was a small flash of light, but in the darkness that the Heartless had spread, it seemed almost overpowering. It focused back on Sora, but it was Sora now flying at him, the battle cry cut short like someone had muted him.

It wasn't quite Sora or Roxas holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper, it wasn't quite Sora's magic clothes or Roxas' street-styled clothes, but the eyes were the same, both had the same determination and fire in their eyes. The Heartless faltered just a fraction, allowing the fused being of Sora and Roxas to slip past its fist and jam Oathkeeper and Oblivion deep into its chest.

The Heartless screamed in pain, slowing giving way to the wind. "So, what are we going to call ourselves now?"

"More importantly, what is Kairi going to think?"

"You're wondering about what a girl is going to think over what we're going to be known as?"

"It's only a name, and it can be changed. Sorxas? Rora? Xaros?"

He scrunched up his face in disgust. "You suck at this."

"I don't think you're much better, seeing as we're one."

"Do you think it would look odd to see us arguing like this?"

"I don't think it'd be 'us', they'd just see one person talking to himself."

"Good thing you weren't a girl."

"I'd be a little worried if my Nobody turned out to be a girl you know."

"Shut up."

"Make me"

And he sighed in defeat. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

A/N: Haven't written something for in a while, I felt a little rusty. I've been concentrating my energy on a few projects that need the attention. But please, read and review like the kind souls you are. 


	2. Kairi and Naminé

Part 2: Kairi and Naminé

* * *

"I am so bored right now." 

_Me too._

Kairi jumped a little. "Stop doing that."

_What, being me? Going to be a little hard._

"Listen Naminé, my body, my head, not yours. I'd like some alone time every once in a while you know."

_So you can think about Sora?_

Kairi blushed. "Fine, whatever, do what you want."

_I can't, no body, hence the Nobody thing. I wonder what it's like to have a body of my own?_

"I wonder about that as well." Kairi muttered darkly.

_You should show a little more gratitude, I did get you out of that prison cell._

"All it did was place more worry on Sora and Riku. If I hadn't of been there, Riku wouldn't have shielded me against Luxord and could have helped Sora."

_If you hadn't of been there, Sora would have been more worried because he wouldn't have known where you were or if you even still alive._

There was a moment of silence as Kairi looked at Donald, Goofy and King Mickey talking together, discussing what they had been doing for the past year and a bit, fighting Heartless and Nobodies, infiltrating Organization XIII and helping defeat Maleficent, Xehanort and so many others.

"So are you going to be in my mind for the rest of my life?"

_It's our mind and our life, if you die, I'll die. And yes, we'll be together until the end._

A moment of sympathy flooded through Kairi. To be stuck in someone else's body for a lifetime was something not even she desired. "There's got to be a way out, for us to swap every night or something, it wouldn't be fair to you to be stuck in my- sorry, our mind."

_Roxas told me something a while ago about a Nobody joining with a person, but I thought he was pulling my leg because there would be no way a Nobody could exist while that person was alive. Since I was wrong about that part, I'm starting to think Roxas was right._

"Then let's do it. Fuse or join or whatever it's called." Kairi stood, getting glances from the trio at the other end of the courtyard.

_It's no wonder he likes you as much as he does._

Kairi blushed again. "Sora … do you think he'll like me just as much after all of this?" she asked nervously.

_I think he'll love you no matter what. Your destinies are entwined after all._

"Then let's do this!"

And she stood there waiting. "Naminé?"

"What?"

"Are you … wait, did you just speak?"

"Yes, we're joined now."

"That was quick and easy."

"What were you expecting?"

"I don't know a flash of light, maybe some pain, or some odd feeling, but something."

"I guess it was pretty easy, but I'm happy at that."

"Me too."

A third pause.

"So, does this make us lesbians or something?"

"I don't see why, but if you're thinking down that path, it would probably be incest."

"Incest? Eww."

"Well I was your Nobody."

"Good point."

A fourth.

"This is going to take some getting used to."

"Would you prefer a voice inside our head?"

"I mean the not talking to ourselves. They're probably wondering about that."

"Good point."

"Hey, we should freak Sora out."

"You're evil."

"So are you."

Now all she had to do was wait. At least she was in good company.

* * *

A/N: Similarly inspired like the first one, but far more words and less action. Please read and review. 


End file.
